


Just Us

by spyropurple



Series: Tales of the Northern Dragon [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyropurple/pseuds/spyropurple
Summary: You and Genji have plans tonight, and thankfully, you have soundproof walls.





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> Separate fic from "Dragon who bares his fangs", you're not missing much lmao.

You and Genji walked briskly to your apartment, both of you were too busy with missions and didn't have the time to fuck.

Until now.

You unlock your door with blinding speed and ease, then shoved Genji into your apartment, giggling in excitement.

As soon as you closed and locked the door, he was on you like a wild animal.

Genji kissed and nipped your neck, trailing up to your jawline and finally your lips.

You moaned softly in his mouth as he began to stroke your hips, one of the places you liked being touched.

You eased each other into your bedroom, Genji was getting a bit impatient and tore your tank top off.

You didn't care, neither did your nether region.

Your pants suffered the same fate, but Genji was in awe for you had no panties on...

He gave you a sly look for it, one you've grown to love.

Genji was back on your lips as he lowered you onto the bed, kissing your neck, all the way down to your stomach, admiring how delicious you look before him.

He looked ferocious with those glowing crimson eyes of his...

You could feel slick forming between your legs as you looked on.

Genji's hot breath was dancing freely around your pussy lips, he takes a couple licks before he shoves a finger in you.

Your walls shuddered and ached for more of him, and as if the walls spoke to him...he shoves in a second finger, then another...

Genji's skillful tongue dances with grace around your swollen clit, you could quickly feel the coil in your stomach threatening to snap.

You knew you wouldn't last very long when he has you by the cunt like this, but without warning...

The pleasurable coil snaps and you let out a delicious moan, a moan fit for your lover.

He laps up the slick like nectar from a flower, and pulls his fingers out with a soft plop.

He told you he wasn't done with you yet and your eyes light up in excitement.

Oh yes, more for you.

Genji's painfully hard cock springs out of it's confinement, twitching with need.

You willingly spread your legs for him and he takes the invitation gladly.

He coats the tip in your oozing slick, sighing with satisfaction, he spears into you without warning.

You let out a choked sound, your eyes rolling back at the feeling.

_It felt so good._

You loved it when he was rough with your tight cunt.

He starts his thrusts off hard and fast, making you moan every time he hit your sweet spot.

The sweet sounds of flesh slapping together was music to your ears, you loved moments like these.

As if his dick couldn't get any better...

He flips you on your side and starts slamming away as he holds onto your leg, the new position rushes your pleasure and you cum hard again on his cock.

He pauses for a moment before gently grinding out your high, loving how your walls were clenching tightly around his thick cock.

You both moan at the feeling, but he wants to see you cum more before he does.

"I'm going to keep making you fucking cum around my cock until I finish, how does that sound?" He said, gritting his teeth slightly.

"_Please do._" You begged with smile, your body slightly twitching from your previous orgasm.

And just like that, he's fucking your brains out again.

This time, he has you riding him, you were moaning frantically above him.

"Oh god, _Gennnji..._" You shuddered slightly, another orgasm approaching swiftly.

He holds your hips and looks up at you with a devilish grin, you know exactly what he's planning.

He chuckles menacingly as he thrusts up against your thrusts, hitting your sweet spot roughly.

It was almost too much for you, except you loved every moment of it and never wanted it to stop.

You called out to him constantly, your hands gripping onto him for dear life.

"F-Fuck! Oh yes, yes, yes! Your c-cock feels _so_ fucking good...!" You almost shouted before cumming again, grinding harshly against his throbbing cock.

The two of you groaned and moaned into each other ears as you tried to calm down from your high.

He gives you another break with a heated kiss, you groaned softly as his tongue danced with yours.

"One more....just one more for me..." He panted as he looked up at you, you kissed those lips of his again as you agreed to another.

Genji gently places you on your back, his arms planted firmly around both sides of your head.

He kisses you one more time before aligning his cock with your drenched cunt.

You bite your lip and moan as he thrusts deep into you, making you clench harder.

Genji moaned as he felt you clench and decides to grind hard into you.

"O-Oh _fuuuuck..._" You gasped at how good that one felt, Genji smirked and continuously does it.

You could feel another orgasm heading your away, and Genji finally feels his as well.

"How much do you want my cum? _Beg for it._" He softly growled as he continued to pound that cunt of yours.

"More than anything...!" You begged frantically, wanting to feel that warm feeling in you after so long.

"_So be it._" He said before groaning, his precum coating your walls.

"I-I'm gonna c-cum!" You shuddered as the orgasm breaks the coil again, your moans flowing through Genji's ears like wind.

He fucks you hard into the bed while moaning as well, his thick cock throbbing wildly as he cums deep into your cunt.

Thick ropy strands drenched your walls, he moaned softly with each spurt.

You lovingly look back at him, your body tired from all the pleasure he had been giving you.

With him still inside of you, you carefully lean towards your nightstand and pull out some tissues, you handed them to Genji before he pulled out of you.

He watched his seed dribble out of you and couldn't help himself by eating you out again.

He couldn't resist you at all.

Genji cleaned you up with the tissues and lays close to you, the warm pleasure was coursing through your body.

"I love you Genji..." You whispered to him before kissing him goodnight.

"And I love you as well, (Y/N)." He returned the kiss and drapes his arm over your naked body.

You both let out a content hum as the night lulled each other to sleep.


End file.
